Turn Music Into Magic
by Chumann
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits sur fond de chansons et de différents thèmes...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà grâce à ma fiction Le Plumage du Corbeau, j'ai dû la supprimer à cause de quelques problèmes d'écriture, mais elle reviendra ! Quand je ne sais pas, mais après une réécriture je compte bien la terminer...

Je compte ici faire un recueil d'OS, et je vous propose de participer :)

Le but du jeu, c'est que vous m'envoyez une chanson et un thème (ça peut être une émotion, un personnage, un pairing spécifique,... ou ce qui vous passe par la tête) et j'écrirai un OS en fonction :)

Je n'attends que vos messages :)


	2. Satellites

Satellites Act iii, Crown The Empire

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança dans la salle, tenant en respect tous les mangemorts rassemblés. Dans leurs masques d'argent se reflétait la pâle lueur des bougies, seule source de lumière dans cet environnement sombre.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup, Drago.

La voix sifflante du Maître provoqua une série de frissons le long de mon échine. Je n'osais relever mon regard de peur de croiser celui écarlate du Lord.

\- Lève-toi !

Je me remis sur mes pieds, m'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Je pensais à Mère, qu'il me fallait protéger, à Père, dans le froid de sa cellule d'Azkaban. A _Elle_ , qui m'avait soutenu l'année avant mon intronisation, qui était persuadée que je pouvais encore passer du côté de la lumière. Faire les bons choix.

Avais-je seulement encore le choix ?

Une douleur aigüe transperça alors mes membres, me coupant le souffle. Je sentais mes muscles se bander, mes os résister à la pression, mes tendons lâcher.

 _/Am I just another angry voice ?/_

Je m'écroulais au sol. Encore. Durant un bref instant, je croisais le regard des autres mangemorts. Méprisant pour certains, satisfait pour d'autres. Effrayé pour la plupart.

En les fixant, une pensée s'insinua dans mon esprit. Combien d'entre eux étaient ici de leur plein gré ? Combien n'étaient que des pions dans un jeu plus grand qu'eux ? Combien étaient là par sacrifice, pour leur famille ?

La douleur reprit, plus forte que jamais. Un goût métallique emplit ma bouche, et je sentis le liquide poisseux dévaler mon menton. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je m'efforçais de vider mon esprit, de penser à autre chose. Le souvenir d'un sourire et d'une paire d'yeux noisettes emplit mon esprit. Je tentais de chasser la douleur qui me clouait au sol, de plus en plus forte, me délectant de ce souvenir, le laissant m'envahir.

Quand la douleur cessa, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle avant de sentir deux bras puissants me redresser. Mes jambes refusaient de tenir debout, mais je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'écrouler de nouveau et paraître faible aux yeux du Maître. Je vis dans son regard glacial un plaisir non feint. Il aimait faire souffrir.

Il me congédia d'un simple geste. Je me détournais, marchant vers la sortie, évaluant du regard les personnes qui m'entouraient. Combien me suivraient si je choisissais un autre chemin ? Combien me renieraient ? Combien me donneraient leur soutien ?

On le suivait aveuglément. Tétanisés par la peur pour certains, par la soif de gloire pour d'autres. Mais nous n'étions que des pions, des jouets, n'ayant d'utilité que pour faciliter son chemin vers le pouvoir.

Le souvenir des yeux noisette me revint. Je m'arrêtais alors, avant même d'avoir atteint la grande porte en bois. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, fixant chaque personne présente. Quelques regards apeurés répondirent à mon appel silencieux.

Sous les yeux de tous, je rebroussai chemin vers le Maître. Je ne voulais plus courber le dos et baisser le regard. J'en avais assez des faux-semblants et de la peur environnante. Je ne voulais plus vivre dans les Ténèbres, et même si je risquais de me faire aveugler par la Lumière, je m'adapterai. C'en était trop.

Elle m'aiderait, me donnerait du courage. Et même si tout devait se terminer ce soir, je me serais battu, et cela l'aurait rendue fière.

Je me redressais alors. Combien me suivront ?

 _Will you remember me after the lights go out ?_

Voilà, premier jet vite fait, pour lancer la machine :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	3. Chapter 3

Don't You Remember, Adele

 **Demande de RJ**

Il revoyait ses longs cheveux roux flotter au gré du vent, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre, sa voix douce qui berçait chacune de ses journées depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. Un désir viscéral de passer chaque heure, chaque seconde, en compagnie de l'être aimé.

Il se souvenait de l'étudiante si avide de savoir, perdue dans ses livres alors qu'il l'espionnait à la bibliothèque au lieu de travailler. De l'adolescente si vivante et pétillante, si pleine de joie de vivre. De l'enfant qui grandit trop vite dans un monde menaçant. De la jeune femme au sourire si sincère qu'il lui permettait de tout oublier l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il se souvenait de toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle, pour l'impressionner. De toutes ces heures passées en sa compagnie à la bibliothèque, prétextant une difficulté dans telle ou telle matière.

Il se souvenait du début de leur histoire, de leur premier baiser échangé dans le parc de Poudlard au printemps, de son visage illuminé lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, de sa silhouette enveloppée dans une majestueuse robe blanche s'avançant dans l'allée, du bonheur ressentit lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte. Il se souvenait de chaque haut et de chaque bas qu'avait vécu leur couple. De ces moments de joie comme de ces moments de tristesse.

Il se souvenait du sentiment qui l'avait rempli quand il eut son enfant, _leur_ enfant dans les bras pour la première fois. De ce sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur intense. Ce sentiment éphémère qui vous rend invincible. Du regard éperdu d'amour qu'elle lui lança alors.

0o0

Elle se souvenait de ses cheveux bruns indomptables qui lui chatouillaient le nez le matin, de ses yeux noisette d'une profondeur incroyable, de la voix grave et chaude qu'il utilisait pour lui parler, la faire se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras.

Elle avait ce besoin inexplicable d'être près de lui, de sentir son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau. Ce besoin de l'autre.

Elle se souvenait de l'étudiant arrogant et si sûr de lui qui passait son temps avec ses meilleurs amis. De l'adolescent un peu collant qui faisait tout pour passer du temps avec elle. De l'enfant rieur et un peu naïf qui vivait des étoiles dans les yeux. Du jeune homme pas si sérieux mais toujours présent et prêt à tout pour les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les idioties qu'il faisait pour qu'elle le remarque. De ce sentiment incroyable qu'il faisait naître en elle, celui d'être aimée. De toutes ces heures passées ensemble, alors qu'elle le regardait travailler, tombant toujours plus amoureuse au fil des secondes.

Elle se souvenait de leurs début en tant que couple, de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, du regard incertain qu'il lui lança alors qu'il avait un genou à terre, de son visage lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'allée bordée de lys, de cette expression qui lui donnait l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante en ce monde. De ces bras qui la réconfortaient quand elle se sentait triste et abattue, de ce rire qui l'accompagnait à chaque instant de bonheur.

Elle se souvenait de son regard lorsqu'il prit leur enfant dans ses bras, de ce sentiment, cette certitude, que rien ne pourrait jamais leur arriver.

0o0

Ils se souvenaient de leurs jeux innocents. Des regards en coins échangés pendant les cours. Des sourires emplis de sincérité lors de leurs moments complices. De cette peur, cette insécurité, qui les étreignait chaque nouvelle journée vécue sous la menace. Des soirées passées au coin du feu, refaisant le monde. Des larmes essuyées. Des danses maladroites sur ces vieilles chansons. Des mots tendres soufflés au creux de l'oreille. Des couchés de soleil en plein été, tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe. Des éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans la maison, dans leur maison.

0o0

Mais ils n'étaient pas invincibles. La guerre était toujours présente. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de larmes, et ses yeux noisette ne brillaient plus d'émerveillement.

La flamme s'éteignait alors que l'étau se resserrait.

Comment avancer quand aucun avenir ne peut être envisagé ? Comment tenir debout quand le monde vous crie de s'agenouiller ? Comment continuer à regarder l'autre sans se sentir coupable ?

Sa voix ne suffisait plus à l'apaiser. Sa chaleur ne suffisait plus à la réconforter. Aucun salut ne pouvait leur être accordé. Pour deux êtres de Lumière, vivre dans l'ombre ne pouvait que ternir leur éclat.

Comment l'Amour peut-il survivre aux Ténèbres ?

Cette lumière verte, d'un vert si pur qui lui rappelait cette femme si incroyable, illumina la fin de James Potter.

Cet amour si fort qu'elle avait gardé au fond de son cœur, cet amour pourtant partagé avec cet homme si courageux, signa la fin de Lily Evans.

Deux mains qui se frôlent, deux corps qui s'étreignent, deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Des sensations fugaces, résumés d'une belle histoire trop vite écourtée. Même les Lions ne sont pas immortels.

Alors qu'ils sombraient, une même pensée résonna dans leur esprit :

 _Je t'aime._

 _/ When will I see you again ? /_

 **|-/**

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là, c'était mon premier James-Lily... J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue RJ !

En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir participé, tu recommences quand tu veux :)


	4. Who We Are, Imagine Dragons

Who We Are, Imagine Dragons

L'atmosphère glaciale se faisait étouffante, l'humidité coulait sur les vieux murs de pierre, et seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol brisait le silence qui emplissait la cellule.

Un homme était assis là, seul, fixant les parois sales et usées. Seuls ses yeux, orbes grises et vides au milieu de son visage, bougeaient, comme s'il lisait un livre dans la pierre. Le temps et le va-et-vient des détraqueurs ne semblaient pas l'affecter. Il restait enfermé dans son esprit, se protégeant comme il le pouvait, empêchant le désespoir de s'insinuer en lui.

Un son brisa le silence. Un homme descendait les marches qui menaient à sa cellule. L'inconnu s'arrêta devant les barreaux de fer rouillé alors que les yeux fous du prisonnier poursuivaient leur danse frénétique. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, observant le criminel devant lui, avant d'oser prendre la parole.

\- Cela fait maintenant 10 ans, Sirius.

A l'entente de son prénom, les yeux du prisonnier cessèrent tout mouvement. Il resta toute fois immobile, et le silence s'éternisa, alors que son visiteur semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans ce lieu, comme si l'horreur contenue dans ce bâtiment suintait de chaque mur, chaque pierre, et risquait à tout moment de le submerger.

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre, Sirius. Pourquoi nous as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à James ? A Lily ? A l'Ordre ? A Peter ? Pourquoi ?

Remus eu un mouvement de recul alors que l'homme assis en face de lui, celui qui fut pendant de nombreuses années son ami, tournait son visage en sa direction. Il avait considérablement maigri, ses joues autrefois pleines étaient à présent creuses et ses cheveux autrefois soyeux n'étaient plus qu'un amas de mèches sales sur un crâne osseux. D'immenses cernes mangeaient son visage autrefois si souriant. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Cet homme, qu'il pensait connaître, avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, l'avait trahi. Les avait tous trahi. Il se refusait de ressentir de la pitié pour cet être abominable. Il ne remarqua qu'après la fureur si peu commune faire briller le regard du criminel. Une fureur contenue, sourde, telle qu'il pouvait voir Sirius lutter pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre, Remus repris la parole, la colère prenant le dessus.

\- Finalement, le sang ne trompe pas, cracha-t-il avec hargne, avant de partir en direction des escaliers.

\- Tu te trompes, Remus.

Il fit volte-face. Cette voix, rauque et caverneuse, semblant venir d'outre-tombe, était calme et posée, contenue. En total désaccord avec le regard qu'il lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt. Tant de contradictions dans un seul être, se dit Remus. Qu'est-ce que 10 ans passés en captivité en compagnie des détraqueurs pouvait avoir comme conséquences sur l'esprit d'un homme ?

\- Vous vous trompez tous.

Remus fixa le regard vide et fatigué, toute fureur ayant disparu de ses traits. Il semblait las, fatigué de cette vie.

\- Même toi, tu es contre moi. Vous ne comprenez pas. Personne ne comprend. Personne ne réfléchit. Personne n'ouvre les yeux pour voir la vérité. C'est tellement simple de s'en prendre à une victime.

\- Tu oses te prendre pour une victime ? Toi qui…

\- TAIS TOI !

Remus recula vivement alors que Sirius s'agrippa aux barreaux, comme un animal en cage. Ses yeux se remplissaient de folie, d'une folie dangereuse qui tordait les traits de son visage, lui donnant quelque chose d'inhumain.

\- Vous ne savez rien, vous ne comprenez rien, vous croyez en une justice corrompue jusqu'à la moelle, en des hommes qui ne voient que le pouvoir, en une société vile et agonisante. Vous fermez les yeux pour ne pas voir la vérité, vous vous croyez libres, mais vous n'êtes que des prisonniers. Tu es autant un prisonnier que moi dans cette cellule, la seule différence, c'est que moi j'en suis conscient. N'as-tu jamais envie de te prendre la tête entre les mains et de hurler, sans la moindre raison apparente ? N'as-tu jamais envie de courir aussi loin de tes jambes te porteront, de t'enfuir jusqu'à ce que les cris autour de toi cessent ? Dis-moi, Lunard, te sens tu libre et en sécurité ?

Le concerné détourna le regard, la peur prenant le dessus sur la colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Sirius disait, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout cela n'était qu'une suite de mots sans queue ni tête, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la litanie véhémente du criminel, comme si cet homme dangereux et fou détenait la clé qu'il avait toujours cherché.

\- On a tous perdu quelque chose pendant cette guerre. Mais je ne compte pas rester assis là à regarder le monde s'écrouler. Je me vengerais, Remus, et je jure qu'il souffrira plus qu'il n'a jamais souffert. Je veux l'entendre me supplier pour sa vie, le voir à genoux devant moi, suffoquant, pleurant, priant des Dieux qui n'existent pas et qui ne pourront rien pour sauver sa misérable existence.

Remus, effrayé, reprit son chemin vers la sortie, presque en courant, pour s'éloigner de cet être effroyable. Mais les cris de son ancien ami le suivaient, se répercutant sur les murs froids et humides.

\- Je le jure, je le tuerai. Je le tuerai Remus, JE LE TUERAI !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos demandes aussi !


End file.
